Roboute Guilliman
|-|Great Crusade to Heresy Era= |-|Reborn= Summary :"They shall be pure of heart and strong of body, untainted by doubt and unsullied by self-aggrandisement. They will be bright stars upon the firmament of battle, angels of death whose shining wings bring swift annihilation to the enemies of Man. So it shall be for a thousand times a thousand years, unto the very end of eternity and the extinction of mortal flesh." :''- Excerpt from the Codex Astartes'' Roboute Guilliman is the Primarch of the Ultramarines Legion, leader of the Indomitus Crusade, and current Lord Commander of the Imperium. Raised on the world of Macragge, Guilliman was a natural born strategist, statesman, and warrior. He was among the nine Primarchs who stood by their father during the catastrophic events of the Horus Heresy. Even after the Emperor fell, Guilliman continued to act as both a guide to his legion and moral beacon for the Imperium as a whole until he was mortally wounded by his now twisted brother Fulgrim at the Battle of Thessala. Dying and unable to be healed due to the nature of the chaos-tainted blades that laid him low, Guilliman was put into stasis indefinitely in the hopes that one day his Legion might find a way to restore him to his former glory. During the 13th Black Crusade at the close of M41, the fallen Primarch was resurrected by the technological prowess of Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl combined with blessings from the Aeldari god Ynnead. Now stronger than he has ever been, Guilliman returns to a ravaged galaxy in its darkest hour, determined to lead mankind and all who shall stand with it into a future free of the threat of Chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly higher Name: Roboute Guilliman, "The Avenging Son", "The Master of Ultramar", "The Blade of Unity", "The Victorious" Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ years old Classification: Space Marine Primarch of the Ultramarines, Lord Commander of the Imperium Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Diseases and Toxins, Can attack on every level of existence (physical, mental, spiritual, symbolic, etc.) | All former abilities enhanced to a much higher degree. Has the following abilities via the Emperor's Sword: Fire Manipulation, Soul Destruction, Durability Negation, Regeneration Negation, Void Manipulation, Precognition Negation (Kairos Fateweaver, a being who can see all possible futures, could not predict Guilliman's actions), Resurrection (the Armor of Fate can revive him from even fatal attacks), Immunity to diseases and poison (including those of a supernatural nature) and Death Manipulation (due to blessings from Ynnead), Extreme Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Immune to a mind-warping artifact planted on him by Fulgrim), Empathic Manipulation (Shrugged off Skarbrand's rage aura through sheer force of will during their battle), Time Manipulation (Destroyed a powerful greater daemon who could control the flow of time), Matter Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, and Reality Warping (Has fought Magnus, Mortarion, and multiple high-level greater daemons, none of whom could use the full extent of their powers on Guilliman) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror. Harmed Madail the Undivided with his blows. It was believed that, at best, four or five of Guilliman's brothers could best him in combat, while the others could not) | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Has easily defeated multiple high-level greater daemons, such as Skarbrand and Qaramar. Weaker than, but still comparable to and capable of harming daemon Magnus. Dueled daemon Mortarion to a stalemate.). The Emperor's Sword ignores durability (Capable of shredding enemies otherwise immune to conventional harm and negating the regeneration of greater daemons. Likely also has the potential to erase a target from existence, should it still be as powerful as it was during the Great Crusade.) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Sanguinius) | Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Can fight on par with daemon Primarchs, who should be superior in almost every way to their mortal selves) Lifting Strength: At least Class T+ | At least Class T+ Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly higher Durability: Solar System level | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Took hits from both Magnus and Mortarion, not slowing down) Stamina: Immense, far greater than that of a Space Marine, who can already go for weeks without food, water, or rest Range: Several meters with most close combat weapons, several kilometers with ranged weapons such as the Arbitrator | Several meters with the Emperor's Sword, likely several kilometers with the Hand of Dominion Standard Equipment: Pre-Revival: *'Armor of Reason:' A prime example of the Imperium's artisanship, Guilliman had the Armor of Reason reforged and improved countless times, eliminating even the most minor of flaws whenever one was discovered. *'Gladius Incandor and the Hand of Dominion:' Unlike most of his brothers, Guilliman did not have a single or few favorite weapons with which he was almost always seen. The Primarch of the Ultramarines had a staggering collection of wargear, though among the most commonly used were the Gladius Incandor, a master-crafted Power Sword, and the Hand of Dominion, an ornate Power Fist. These powerful weapons were even more deadly in the hands of someone as skilled as Guilliman. *'The Arbitrator:' Among Guilliman's most favored sidearms, this heavily modified Combi-Bolter, dubbed The Arbitrator, was a thing of destructive beauty. The Primarch could wield it as deftly as a normal Space Marine would a pistol, and each bolt shell was hand-crafted, fitted with micro-atomantic compression warheads for maximum destructive power. Post-Revival: *'Armor of Fate:' Crafted by the Mechanicum's finest and based on orders given to Archmagos Belisarius Cawl, this suit of Artificer Armor both sustains Guilliman's life force while protecting him from even the most dolorous of blows as if by some miracle. *'The Emperor's Sword:' Wielded by the Emperor during the Great Crusade, this blade possesses immense psychic might imbued to it by its former owner. When swung through the air, Guilliman can effortlessly cleave through the thickest armor, and split in twain daemonic foes who would otherwise prove invincible. *'Hand of Dominion:' Upgraded since the Horus Heresy, the Hand of Dominion has been made more powerful than ever. With blinding speed, Guilliman can crush the life from his foes before tearing others apart in a hail of armor-piercing Bolter fire. *'Iron Halo:' Like many high-ranking Astartes, Guilliman wears an Iron Halo positioned above his head. The Halo surrounds the Primarch's body in a Conversion Field, capable of turning the kinetic energy of an otherwise dangerous attack into harmless light. Intelligence: Genius, a skilled leader and master tactician to an almost unparalleled degree within the Imperium. Mastered all the philosophy, history, and science of Macragge by the age of ten. Every Primarch bears intelligence far beyond all manner of the average or even above average human reach, with virtually all of them being considered masters in the fields they hold expertise in, with few capable of matching up their intellect individually. Weaknesses: None notable | If Guilliman removed his armor, he would likely die. However, by the end of the Indomitus Crusade, Guilliman can freely move without his armor. Key: Heresy Era | Guilliman Reborn Gallery GuillimanGatheringStorm.jpeg GuillimanThrone.jpg|The Reborn Roboute Guilliman, seated upon the throne of Macragge GuillimanSkarbrand.jpeg|Roboute Guilliman faces off against Skarbrand GuillimanMagnus.jpeg|Roboute Guilliman does battle with the Daemon Primarch Magnus on the surface of Luna IndomitusCrusade.jpg|The Indomitus Crusade is launched GuillimanMortarion.jpeg|Roboute Guilliman leading the Primaris Marines against Mortarion's Death Guard GuillimanTempleDefence.png|The resurrected Primarch Roboute Guilliman leads the counterattack against the forces of the Black Legion assaulting the Fortress of Hera on Macragge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682's Profile (4-B forms were used and speed was equalized) Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Primarchs Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Armored Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Imperium of Man Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 4